catscratch_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tenapel-Groovy Entertainment $5 Rebate DVD
** Narrator: Ladies and gentlemen: Jimmy Neutron, and Kristoff Bjorgman! ** Jimmy Neutron: Before you enjoy the show, there is a very exciting offer we'd like to tell you about. ** Kristoff: You might have noticed a rebate certificate included with this DVD or Blu-ray. Please don't throw it away. It's a fantastic oppurtunity for people who love to collect or buy movies. ** Jimmy Neutron: That's right. Tenapel-GROOVY! Entertainment is offering a $2.50 rebate when you purchase one of our finest DVDs & Blu-rays. ** (Clips from Gordon Chaos, Waffle's Nut Factory, Blik Troubles, Ash's Greatest Adventures, The Mega-Box, Gordon Vs Kenzie play) ** Kristoff: Choose from classics, comedies, unforgettable dramas, and epic adventures that belong in every DVD & Blu-ray collection! ** Jimmy Neutron: These include "Gordon Chaos, Waffle's Nut Factory, Blik Troubles, Ash's Greatest Adventures, The Mega-Box, Gordon Vs Kenzie, and more! ** Announcer: In Gordon Chaos, Gordon's greatest mishaps & disaster unleash in this 10-episode collection! ** In Waffle's Nut Factory, Waffle has a shipment filled with 13 hysterical fan-favorite episodes! ** In Blik Troubles, See what Chaos Mr. Blik Causes this time from setting a happy forest on fire turning it dark and gritty to making Peter Pan age! ** In ''Ash's Greatest Adventures, ''see Ash get the team out of trouble in this 10 rescue collection! ** The MegaBox Collects all 30 DVD's & Blu-rays in one big collection! ** It's Shaker Vs. Cat in ''Gordon Vs Kenzie! ''After a Disaster that separates the team, Gordon & Kenzie must work together to save the team! ** Kristoff: What a wonderful way to own your favorite film, and build your DVD & Blu-ray collection! Or, you can get a rebate certificate to get a dollar back, after you buy one of our releases. The rebate insert features a selection of these videos. But, be sure to check your local store for the complete list. A selection of titles everyone in the family can enjoy! ** Jimmy Neutron: So remember, whether you choose $2.50 off the purchase price, they're in store for great entertainment. And now, enjoy the show! ** (White words on black background "Take advantage of these great rebate offers, at participating Digital Marketplaces & Stores where DVD's & Blu-rays are sold") ** Narrator: Take advantage of these great rebate offers, at participating video locations. ** (Tenapel-GROOVY! Entertainment's logo shows up) ** (White words on black background "This promotion contains additional details and elements. Promotion details subject to change. Quantities sold are based upon estimates and may vary. Mock-ups, not actual items, are shown for some elements. The rebate offer expires on February 14, 2016. Available in the U.S., Puerto Rico, U.S. Territories, and Possessions, to infinity and beyond. Void where prohibited.") ** Jimmy Neutron: This promotion contains additional details and elements. ** Kristoff: So true, my good friend. Promotion details subject to change. Quantities sold are based upon estimates and may vary. Mock-ups, not actual items, are shown for some elements. ** Jimmy Neutron: The rebate offer expires on February 14, 2016. Available in the U.S., Puerto Rico, U.S. Annoucer: It's a mega value, Mega hit collection in CATSCRATCH ADVENTURES: The Complete 1st Season! The Most tweeted cartoon of 2016 is here in a 3-disc set! Packed with 20 episodes! On DVD & Blu-ray now. Annoucer: This Halloween You're in for a scare, Gordon: AHHH! It's Catscratch Adventures: Attack of the Unfried Robots! On DVD & Blu-ray! After 700 attempts, The robots are back to get the team. Mr. Blik: It's Alive! New Extras on Blu-ray make the 1-hour special more terrifying. Sweet Dreams... Earthworm Jim: GROOVY! HA, HA, HA! Voiceover: Rated E10+ (Wakeman's Wild Boy Plays) Jump. Attack. Run. You're in control of the cats. Catscratch Adventures: The Video Game Only on Wii U, New Nintendo 3DS & Nintendo 3DS. * Game & System Sold Separately. Category:Transcripts